oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Figaro
"Bucktoothed" Figaro, also known by his Underworld Alias as Punchinello the Purple, is a black market merchant, information broker, barber, and party mask salesman currently living in the Umi Kingdom. Before turning to illegal trade and sensitive information sales, he was a failed stage actor in Mary Geoise. Appearance Figaro is a jolly, always-smiling individual who rarely shows any emotion outside genuine positivity and happiness. He keeps himself well-groomed and professional at all times. He has the same flaming red hair as certain pirates from long ago. His fingers are longer than normal and slim, and his eyes are thin and difficult to see underneath the smiling face he wears. Like his ill-worn title suggests, Figaro has broad, long front teeth, making him seem particularly rat-like. Figaro wears a huge pack on his back at almost all times, covered from top to bottom in ceramic masks. Each mask is individual and unique, lifelike and made from hand-polished wood, stone, and ceramic. The bag itself is tied to his back with straps and the masks are tied onto the bag with thick cords. The masks constantly clatter and move with the slightest movement. The merchant rarely if ever carries any weapon with him, preferring to defend himself through words or, if necessary, a mask. Personality Figaro pushes a personality to the common man of a merchant who cares about his clients, who takes custom orders happily and is always comfortable working in a discount into the order. He is known as someone who always has a bite to share or a happy word to pass along, a man who doesn't gossip, and a man fiercely loyal to the Kingdom of Umi. This, just like his powers, is just a mask, however. Figaro loves delving into the darker places of the world, feeling that his Devil Fruit powers are 'something greater than the common wielder' and that his Fruit gives him certain liberties with others. He enjoys twisting people's emotions and seeing them dangle in front of him. Even when he snaps or becomes aggressive, angry, irrational and prone to hasty and dangerous snap decisions, his smile is broad and unwavering. If pushed into a corner, he will rapidly switch masks in order to 'find an answer to the problem'. Figaro is deeply mentally disturbed. When he dons a mask that he has created with his Devil Fruit powers, his personality is overwhelmed by the 'character' he is playing. Each mask contains the idea of a character in his mind, and they forcefully come out when he is 'acting'. Figaro refuses to touch his own face for any reason. He will pay others to clean his face for him if necessary, but he will not touch his face at any time. Powers and Abilities Figaro is a skilled negotiator and merchant, maintaining numerous legal and illegal channels in order to maintain a steady and inconspicuous flow of income to his pockets. Used often as a Concierge of Black Market introductions and meetings, Figaro prefers to utilize gentle words and charm instead of power to do his battles. Figaro is also a highly skilled and artistic actor, barber, and makeup artist, learning his trade from the noble lords and ladies on-the-run of Mary Geoise and an ill-fated acting troupe in the Holy Lands. Devil Fruit Figaro has eaten the Hayu Hayu no Mi, turning Figaro into an Acting Human. Once eaten, Figaro grew a smiling mask mark on his left hand and a crying mask mark on his right hand. If he makes someone laugh or cry, this activates the marks on his hands. If Figaro can touch the person with the corresponding mark on his hand, he can turn that target into a mask until he touches them with the opposite hand. Significant damage will return the mask back into a normal person, returned to the same condition they entered as a mask. Once Figaro dons the mask, he turns into what he believes that person would be, gaining any strengths, weaknesses, and abilities that he thinks they would have (not the actual abilities that the person had). As long as the mask is undamaged, and Figaro can retain his focus on the role he is playing, he will stay in that form and using those abilities. Busoshoku haki Figaro has a rudimentary grasp of Busoshoku Haki, able to use it to reinforce himself and his masks to basic levels but unable to use it any further. Kenbunshoku haki Figaro has a highly trained Kenbunshoku Haki, able to sense not only ill-will and dangerous intent, but also the general level of strength and power his target possesses. This allows him to hunt down interesting individuals and convert them into his collection. History Figaro was born to a slave of a Celestial Noble, a hidden shame that was swiftly hidden and raised in secret. When he was very young, his mother was forced to reveal that he was her son and the son of ??????. He was hurled from the doorstep and thought to be dead, but was saved by an On-the-Run Noble Lady. Taken with her and adopted into a troupe of actors and actresses, Figaro was given his name and a purpose; to keep all the ladies and gentlemen of the troupe looking beautiful. He learned acting and beautification skills, finding a natural love in both arts. However, his troupe struck poor luck when the lead actor was killed by rioters in the Holy Land. Without leadership and a lead man, money became thinner and thinner. This is when Figaro performed the two worst acts of his life. He went back to his former owner to beg for money. Seeing him return, the owner invited him inside, and offered him a choice; Eat a SMILE devil fruit for ten million berri, or eat an unknown Devil Fruit for five million. Desperate to support the only family that had supported him, he chose option C. He first ate the Smile, which was a dud. The smile slowly crossing his face and twisting his visage, he grabbed the Devil Fruit and ate that as well. The World Noble laughed at the idea that the boy would explode, but nothing happened. A smiling and polite Figaro took his money from the Noble, shook his hand... and turned him into the first mask of his collection. Figaro left the scene and gave most of the money to his troupe, keeping five for himself. Saved from financial ruin, the troupe set out to repair their homes and fill their stomachs with good food. Soon, it was discovered that the money they spent came from the disappeared Celestial Dragon, and the Marines fell upon them in the night, slaughtering the group. Through luck and the blossoming of Figaro's highly sensitive Kenbunshoku Haki, the young actor was able hide among the Marines with an old uniform from the costume supply. Traumatized by watching his family killed for something he did, he did the only thing he could do; he turned them into masks as well, promising them they would live on with him. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the Marines found him, Figaro took the money he saved and fled. Learning about his powers was difficult for the traumatized man and fractured his already weakened mind. Using his contacts, his masks, and his ability to fall into a role naturally, he developed contacts with pirates, underworld brokers, and shady traders to help him move about the ocean, finally landing in Umi, finding the perpetual darkness of the cavern kingdom comforting. He now waits his time in Umi, but for what, only he knows. Trivia *Figaro's appearance is based on Happy Mask Salesman from Legend of Zelda. Category:Male Characters Category:SMILE Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Thieves Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Underworld Brokers